Hunted By The Sun
by CatchingMisery'sFire
Summary: 17 year old Uyura loves her new life disguised as a human. But when an old threat comes into the picture her life is suddenly shattered. How can she keep the secret of who she is from her friends when her life is put into danger and the only solution is to use magic? BvB, PTV, VE, ATL, OM
1. Chapter 1 Fade Into The Night

**_Hello people of fanfiction ^3^ How are you? This is my first story on here in a while, I use to have an account but I lost it ._. It's floating around out there somewhere. Anyways! I'm glad you chose to read this because I'm just dying to share it! This is a band fanfic that I've been working on the past couple years and down below I will list who will feature in it as the story progresses. I hope you stick with me 'till the end and really enjoy this story because honestly it's one of my favorite one's I've writen. Please share and comment! I'm open to suggestions and corrections if I missed anything. Thank you and enjoy. (=^.^=) ~ CatchingMisery'sFire._**

**_Bands:_**

**_BvB  
_****_PTV  
_****_OM&M  
_****_VE  
ATL _**

Chapter One. Fade Into The Night

My body felt heavy... Heavier than normal from tiredness, I sat up in my bed. I was tired but I had to get out of bed to get ready for school. I yawned and slid off of my bed and onto the floor. "Kyra let's go, you're going to be late!" my "mother" yelled down to me. "I'm up!" I yelled back as I yanked some clothes out from my dresser. After getting dressed I put some eye liner and did some touch up with my nails. After that I rashly grabbed my bag off of my chair and ran upstairs. I quickly made a cup of coffee and chugged it down. I heard a knock from the front door; I grabbed a bagel from the cabinet

"The door's open" I called as I put the bagel into the toaster. "Morning" A familiar voice said from the living room. "Yeah hi" I said as I searched around for a knife. "You ready to go?" He asked when he came into the kitchen. "Not yet" I said with my back still turned to him.

I grabbed a plate and stuck it out, the toaster popped up and the pieces of bagel went flying on to my plate. "Nice catch" He said with a laugh. "Thank you" I replied and put cream cheese onto it and taking a bite out of it. This was my friend Austin, we met at a meeting of the Magic Council and sometimes he gave me rides to school whenever he wasn't busy. I leaned against the counter and took another bite; Austin was staring at my wrists.

"What?" I asked with a mouth full of bagel. "They got you bad this time didn't they?" He said as he came over to me and yanked one of my sleeves up. Revealing cuts all along my arm, they were slightly healed but weren't bleeding, at least not anymore. They weren't self-inflicted of course they were more like inflicted, "Not so bad that I won't be able to write" I said back, pulling my sleeves down.

Since the cuts show up on my disguise when I went to school the cuts were mistaken as self-inflicted and was labeled as an "emo" but I guess you get use to it after years of it. I am currently posing as a 15 year old girl in 10th grade when in truth I am really 17 year old Malika, protecting the human world in secret. Even that comes with problems, Kaden... It's hard to use my magic without him being able to pick up on it and track me, that's when I discovered that if I use a disguise it'll mask my magic and he won't be able to find me.

"Anyways... I thought you had work today?" "I cut early; I'll be back in time before anyone notices me being gone" "You know you don't have to do that right? I could always just open a portal there or even get a ride from Andy if needed." "I know but I feel like I don't see you very much so I want to drive you to school and be able to spend time with you when I can"

He said sweetly as he opened the door. "Ready now?" "Yeah I guess" I said, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder, he opened the door for me and let me walk out first. "Thank you" I said with a little bit of a laugh and stepped out onto the front step. When I walked over to his car he unlocked it and climbed in. When we pulled out of the drive way Austin turned down the radio. "How close are they?" He asked while focusing on the road ahead. "Not that close, they're about a hundred miles north east from here" I said while leaning my cheek against my fist and sighing.

"Will you be okay? I mean being alone for a few days?" He asked me "Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm able to protect myself enough to keep myself alive" I told him "You sure?" "Yes I'm sure, I'm sure" I said, he pulled up to the school a few seconds later, and everyone stared at the car in wonder. That's the one downfall of having Austin drive me to school, he drives a porch and none of these people have ever seen one. (At least around in this area) I got out, all eye's fell on me. I heard scuffs from all around; I wasn't well liked here because of what people thought I was like.

But I really didn't care what they thought. I walked over to my small group of friends that stood around the door that we were to go through in a few minutes. "Morning" I said quietly with a yawn. "Didn't get enough sleep?" My friend Alice asked me. "Yeah I was up all night" I said, leaning my back against the wall. "Doing what?" Helen questioned.

"The usual, studying, reading, writing, drawing, excreta" I said while closing my eyes. They didn't know my secret, or who I really was, they just knew me as Kyra Ashton, their friend since 6th grade. Alice was a small girl stood around 4'11, dark brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes with glasses. My friend Claire was tall 6'0 at best with brown curly hair and hazel eyes, glasses.

Julia was a little taller than Alice with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Helen looked odd out of all of us; she was blonde with green eyes. Then again I stoke out as well, I had sickly pale skin, tallish with black hair and hazel eyes that changed color. I stood back up when the doors opened. Alice and Julia were babbling about some game and Helen was talking to Claire. I myself was focusing on blocking all the noise out; it sometimes gave me a headache.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Helen asked me when we stopped at my locker. We didn't have any classes anymore but we use to have all the same classes together. I shrugged and pried my locker open and took out the things I would need for the next few periods. "Not sure yet, most likely I'll be working except on Sunday, why do you ask?"

I said as I looked over to her. "Just wondering, you're always so busy and I've known you for five years and I've never gone over to your house or met anyone in your family" I raised an eye brow "You probably don't want to" "Come to think of it... I don't think anyone has ever been to your house" "So?" "So, I think it's time for you to invite us over like... Have a huge sleepover"

I slammed my locker shut. "Sorry, I'm not into the kind of stuff" "Oh come on! It'll be fun" She poked my upper arm a few times until I smacked her hand away. "Urg... I think about it okay?" "Okay" "Hey, don't you have somewhere to be?" "No, like where?" "Class?" "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late, see you later"

She took off down the hall. "Helen!" "What?!" She yelled "Wrong way!" She slid to a stop and went the other way. "I knew that" "Uh huh..." I rolled my eyes and smirked before walking into my first class, World History. History wasn't always my favorite I guess it kind of depended on what we were learning about and how it was taught. But I knew one thing for sure; Mrs. Drake was my favorite teacher that I had this year. She was funny and always had something new to tell us. I sat in the front though sometimes I wished I could sit in the way back and hide from some of the people in the room but sadly we had assigned seats and I was seated in the front next to the door.

A few minutes later Sarah came in, sometimes I wonder if she is always high before she comes to school, she is always so hyper. She sat in the desk next to me, her phone hidden in her bag. "Hey" she said while "digging" through her backpack. "Hi" I said, pulling my binder out from my bag. "What are we doing today?" She asked, looking up from her phone, I shrugged and stared at the wall. At this point I was kind of ready to pass out, I was tired... I had been up all night dealing with a friend of mine, Scott. I'm usually with him on weekends but he just had to come bother me last night about doing my rounds with him.

With him my rounds take all night, I try to keep certain people away and keep people close to me safe at all times. I sighed, staring blankly at the wall, waiting for the class to begin. Suddenly the feeling in the room changed, I froze in my seat and tried to concentrate on the feeling before looking around to see what had changed. But nothing had been found, maybe I'm just paranoid? I simply shrugged it off and opened my text book when Mrs. Drake came into the room. "Okay everyone, today we will be learning about..."

She pulled the projector screen up, revealing the chalk board behind it reading "Struggles In The Middle East" "The famous Struggles of the middle east" She said. "Please open your text books and read pages 180 to 186 then answer the questions on the sheet I'm passing out" She placed a piece of paper with a list of questions. I nodded slowly and skimmed through them before turning to my book and began to read.

I came to a stop when my phone vibrated in my pocket, I looked up to see if Mrs. Drake was looking but she had her back to me while she read her e-mails. I quickly looked at my phone; it was a text from Andy. I smiled slightly then opened the text. "Hey, you still alive?" I smirked at the text and quickly texted him back. "No I'm a spirit that can use a cell phone to text you" I heard Mrs. Drake get up so I stuffed my phone back into my hoodies pocket and kept reading.

Around lunch time I hunted down my friends and sat down at the table. "Hey" a few of them said to me, I only nodded, spacing out while they talked about Black Veil Brides or anime. I sighed only to receive a kick from my friend Helen. "Ow! What was that for?" I said, rubbing my now sore leg. "For not listening to me when I'm talking to you! Anyways, you okay? You keep like spacing out?" I shook my head, keeping me out from my daze. "Yeah I'm fine, just... Tired" I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Maybe you should sleep more" She said "If only I had time..." I said quietly, looking out the window. It felt like forever until school let out, I decided to take the bus instead of bugging Austin to come pick me up. I sat down next to my friend Alice; she took one of her ear buds out, the band Vampires Everywhere was blaring out from it. "Hey" I said, pulling my IPod out and hit shuffle. "Hey" She answered "Helen came up with the craziest idea" I said, digging through my bag. "What?" She asked.

"She suggested I have a huge sleep over and have you guys over" "She did?" I nodded "It would be fun" She admitted "Yeah well... It's probably not the best idea" I said "Plus... I'll be over at Scott's house since it's the weekend" I lied well... sort of; most likely I would end up there somehow. "Oh then... Next week end then? Since I'll be over at my mom's and hopefully she'll let me come over" Alice asked. Gods... I really did hate hiding who I really am... But it's the only thing keeping them safe at this point.

"I'll think about it... Okay?" I sighed. "Okay" She dug through her bag and pulled out a black folder filled with papers and pulled out a picture of a drawing she drew for me. "Cool thanks" I smiled slightly at it, it was a drawing of Andy, and he was my favorite singer. I took it, being careful not to crumple it in any way.

When I got home I tossed my bag to the side and headed down to my room; Shutting and locking the door behind me I turned the light on, though my room was still pretty dark. I sighed and yanked a role of tape out from my desk and taped the drawing up on my wall. I took a few steps back and looked up at my growing wall of art, some were drawings that my friends did, others were paintings I had done. I was hoping to brighten up my room; though it does look better it was still missing something...

I looked up at my ceiling then smirked; I had just gotten a brilliant idea. I grabbed my poster I had next to my bed and taped it to my ceiling; I would have to finish my idea later when I was able to get the rest of the pictures off the printer. I tossed the tape onto my dresser and sat down on my bed and blankly stared up at the ceiling for a moment before my phone started going off. "What now..." I groaned, I dug my phone out of my pocket and read the name of the person that was calling. "Scott" I sighed and answered. "Hello?" "Hey um... Uyura... We have a problem" Whenever he used my real name he was serious...

"What is it?" I said, trying to keep calm. "Well um... Kaden and them... Changed directions" "What?!" I yelled without thinking. "Where are they now?!" I said a little calmer then before but not much. "Well last time we check they were heading south, hopefully they change their course and head somewhere else but their still hundreds of miles from here so don't worry" I let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, call me if there are any more changes" I said. "Course boss" I rolled my eyes and hung up. He liked to poke fun at me sometimes because I act older than him and sort of like his boss than a younger friend. "What else could go wrong...?" I mumbled to myself before I started texting on my phone like any other teenager would.


	2. Chapter 2 Under The Chandaliers

p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri,  
sans-serif; font-size: 16px; orphans: 2; widows: 2; margin-top: 0px !important; margin-right: 0px !important; margin-left: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: large;"span style="line-height: 17px;"strongChapter Two.  
Under The Chandeliers /strong/span/span/p 


End file.
